1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing device that connects to a recording device that records based on a template, to a method of controlling the information processing device, and to a storage medium storing a program for controlling the information processing device.
2. Related Art
Recording devices that record using predefined templates are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2012-048415. This type of recording device connects to a control device, and records based on a template as controlled by the control device.
The recording device that records based on a template may be replaced by another new recording device. If the new recording device can record using the template even though the recording device being replaced and the new recording device are configured (structured) differently, replacing the recording device is simple and user convenience can be improved.